In various critical applications (mission-critical, flight-critical, space-critical) where a display system must exhibit a minimal level of fault tolerance, flat panel displays and their CRT-based counterparts achieve redundancy by way of adjacent tandem dual installation. Additional area on the surface of the console that houses the display is routinely allocated for installation of backup displays and instrumentation devices. In many applications (e.g., avionics, military vehicle deployments, etc.), such “real estate” is at a premium, leading to a congested console with primary and secondary displays consuming precious console surface area.
Redundancy has been traditionally achieved by allocating additional area on the X-Y surface of the console. Extension in the X-Y direction is mandated due to one factor that all such display devices have in common: they are opaque structures. Because they are inherently opaque structures, it is not possible to exploit the Z-axis in developing redundant display solutions. Thus, there is a need in the art for a display system that exploits the Z-axis in lieu of consuming more area on the X-Y console surface, many significant advantages would accrue.